1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a reset circuit and a resetting method for an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reset control circuit and method for resetting only a single functional mode block which operates abnormally among a plurality of functional mode blocks which are operatively controlled by a microcomputer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microcomputer systems are used to receive and display television (TV) wave signals on a display screen as a video image while simultaneously reproducing the TV wave signals via a speaker as an audio sound. Further, the microcomputer system is advantageous when a stereophonic broadcasting signal is received and reproduced as an audio sound. In particular, an audio signal contained in an FM radio signal, an AM radio signal, a magnetic tape and/or a video disc is selectively reproduced as audio sound.
In the microcomputer system, power may be turned off during reproducing video images and audio sound from a received signal, and a latch condition can occur due to external factors such as an electrostatic phenomenon. In this case, the entire system should be necessarily reset, during which the working contents stored in a random access memory (RAM) are erased and, as a result, sequential work cannot be performed. To solve this problem, the microcomputer system may utilize a backup power source such as a battery or a capacitor so that after power is turned on again, the working contents stored in the RAM can be used.
Further, the above-described conventional microcomputer system should reset the entire system even in the case when a partial latch condition occurs due to an abnormal operation of one of a plurality of functional mode blocks. In this case, a power loss occurs due to an on/off operation of the power and a time delay occurs due to an initialization of the system until the system returns to the proceeding working states. This being the case, a user should manipulate the above operation which causes the user to be inconvenienced.